The Way I See It
by blaire08
Summary: Living in the muggle world after the war, doesn't seem to bad, does it? But what if two people who "hated" each other in Hogwarts meet unexpectedly in muggle London. Would sparks fly -- again? Draco/Hermione.
1. Muggle London

The Way I See It

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------

Chapter 1

In Muggle London

After the war has ended, everyone tried to live their lives peacefully. The DeathEaters are vanquished, leaving their families alone. The Order is still together, most of them are aurors, and most of them are married already. Hogwarts is now back, and more powerful than ever, with Professor McGonagall as the new headmistress.

But not all of them lived their lives in the wizarding world.

Two people, who in school hated each other's guts, tried to live their lives normally in the muggle world.

One of them isn't used to the muggle world and not using his wand. Let's just say he's kind of "depending" on his wand. He's a Pureblood, known as the Slytherin Prince, mudblood hater, attractive, HOT, and the only son of the most loyal DeathEater there is -- though a son of a DeathEater, he's otherwise. Draco Malfoy.

The other one is more comfortable living in the muggle world. She's a muggle-born, known as the Gryffindor Princess, brightest witch of their age, and the best friend of the boy-who-lived and the blood traitor. Hermione Granger.

------------------------------

Draco is trying to cope up living life without the aide of magic. Kudos to him, he's been living his life without _IT_ for the past year. Though in the wizarding world, he's one of the richest wizards alive, in the muggle world though, he's .. let's just say he's just a typical guy, with a not-so-typical good looks :)

Right before leaving the wizarding world, he took all th galleons in his account from Gringotts. It wasn't much since his parents took most of it and wasted it all off during the war. The moment he stepped out of Gringotts, he changed his dress robes to a tan turtleneck, a black coat, slim jeans and black sneakers and headed off to the muggle world.

His money, from galleons to pounds wasn't enough. _Bloody hell! I think I'll be needing one of these .. jobs to live. A Malfoy doesn't work! He orders someone to work FOR him!_ But then again, he's not living as a wizard anymore. From now on, Draco Malfoy lives as a muggle.

As if it was _meant_ for him to read it, he saw a flyer of a company in need of an employee. _Hmm.. might as well try and take this one. What does 'CEO' mean?_ It was still 10 in the morning, so he decided to go there and, well, apply. _I think I'll just charm my way in this "job" thing._

He entered the building with his arrogance (he hasn't changed that much) and went up to the receptionist. _A muggle girl, this should be easy. A little charm won't hurt._ He walked up to the receptionist smiling slyly. You can sense he's trying to flirt his way to get the job."

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who do you suppose I should talk to? See, I'm applying for this job right here. Help me?"

"Uhh.. Sure. Wait just a sec."

He smiled at her coyly as he watched her call up someone. I'm guessing it's her boss.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Smith, the owner of the company, will be right down."

In less than 5 minutes, a man in his smartest suit walked toward Draco.

"You must be Draco Malfoy. I'm James Smith, the company owner. Let's go to my office and have a look at your resume."

_A resu-what?! What the hell is a resume?! _Draco wasn't named as the second brightest wizard for nothing. Without his wand, he conjured a resume and handed it to the man. He still kinda use his magic. Well, once in a while.

The meeting with the Smith guy was brief and short. _This guy thinks he knows everything. Merlin, I thought Granger was the know-it-all. Wait. Did I just remember Granger?!_

"So Draco, are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes. There's nothing much to do. I uh.. just graduated."

"Good. I'll arrange for you an interview with one of my best employees. She'll meet up with you in Caesar's Palace, 9:30 in the morning_sharp_. I don't tolerate tardiness."

_Well, at least we have something in common. _"Sure, I'll be there."

"I'll inform her with the interview. So, till tomorrow then?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

He's worked his way to the boss, now he just needs to impress his, I think, would-be boss? _It's a girl. How hard could it be?_

------------------------

Hermione works in one of the biggest company there is, and her boss, James Smith, is one of the richest man on Earth. Just a year ago, she was promoted as the company's CEO. Let's say she's well-off being a muggle than a witch.

"Hermione, you're going to interview someone tomorrow. He fits the position as the CEO in Finance. I expect you to do this interview thoroughly. I don't want to have another, let's say mischief in my company."

"Yes, Mr. Smith."

"Good, and please try to fix yourself up. I expect highly of you, since you_are_ the CEO."

"Uh.. Yes, sir."

Hermione looked at herself from head to toe. Her hair was a mess, her smart suit is kind of crumpled from all the running she did this morning, and don't get me started with her make up! _What? I look presentable, don't I? My hair just needs a little combing, my suits need a little.. er.. pressing. Well, I could've been late if I didn't run to get here!_

She was on her way out to lunch when Dennisse, Smith's assistant, came running towards her.

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh, hey Dennisse. What's up?"

"Smith wanted me to hand you this."

**Hermione,**

**9:30 am, Caesar's Palace. Be there. That's where you'll have the interview. And please, don't be late.**

_Don't be late?! When have I ever been late?! _ "Uh, thanks Den!"

"Anytime. Well, I better get going then."

-------------------------------

"Uhm., I think I'll have a burger, fries and coke."

"will that be all?"

"yes."

Hermione just ordered her lunch from McDonald's. As she was looking for a place to sit on, she saw someone... _Is that Malfoy? No, I must be hallucinating. He HATES muggles! Why would he try to live in Muggle world?!_

Draco wasn't looking at where he was walking. But he knows he's inside a fast food chain. As he was reading a muggle book, he bumped into someone.

"Oh!"

"Oh. I'm sorry.. let me get that ... GRANGER?!"

"MALFOY?! what in Merlin's name are you doing here!?"

"Hmm.. Well, I've been following you." He smirked. His ever-so-famous smirk that makes every girl swoon, well except for one.

"You've been following me?!"

"Don't get your hopes up Granger!" He was laughing his head off as he saw her reaction. "I didn't know you were here."

"Well, just go away and let me eat my food in PEACE! Leave me alone."

"Not a problem."

Walking towards the counter, he looked over Hermione for a second. He was surprised as he caught her looking his way. Both caught off guard, they looked away the second they caught each other.

Draco told himself, "Granger. Never thought I'd see her again."

--------------------------

A/N: Read and review! Sorry if my story isn't any good, it's just my first story.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I do).

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_What is he doing here? I thought..._

Then suddenly, Hermione remembered all the things that went on between her and Draco just hours before the war. Even though the war happened few years back, she could still remember it clearly.. like it just happened yesterday...

[Flashback

_The war is on. Hermione is inside the Shrieking Shack waiting for Draco._

_"Draco, what's happening?"_

_The moment Hermione said that, Draco looked worried as ever._

_"Hermione, we have to ... not see each other for quite a while.."_

_Hermione didn't understand, she didn'tknow what to think, she didn't know why he would say this. She looked confused, dazed, upset, sad, and broken. She knew this isn't what she wanted. But deep inside, she knew this was for the best._

_People are screaming outside the shack. Both of them peeked outside the window and they could see some getting hurt, some badly wounded, and most of them -- dead. Tears started to run down Hermione's cheek as she looked at Draco's eyes._

_"Everything will be alright."_

_Draco, then, hugged her. For the last time, he wanted to hold her, not knowing what will happen after this._

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"If both of us survive, we'll see each other again."_

_She cried and cried and held onto Draco more. But as he pulled away, she knew that its time for both of them to fight._

_Draco cupped both her cheeks and looked at her intently, "Hermione, promise me something. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself out there."_

_He wiped away her tears and kissed her, "I will, as long as you promise me the same thing."_

_"I promise."_

_They held onto each other as long as they could. But when Draco pulled back, he went towards the door and told her the three words she longed to hear from him. "I love you, Hermione. Whatever happens, I love you."_

_She tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't. Right before he left, she whispered "I love you, Draco."_

[End of Flashback

_I'm glad he survived the war._

Hermione wondered if, until now, he felt the same way for her as he did a few years back. _I still love him._ She thought.

As she went back to her office, she saw her muggle best friend, Alroze inside.

"Hey 'Mione, Alroze is inside. I guess there's something she needs to tell you."

"Thanks Den. Oh, by the way, do you happen to know who I will be meeting tomorrow? For the job interview?"

"Sorry, Smith didn't tell me. He just handed me that note. Why did you ask?"

_No, maybe it isn't Draco. But, why would he be here? _"Oh, nothing. Thanks again!"

She couldn't keep her mind out of Draco. Why was he here? Why would he live as a muggle if he could live as a wizard? The people in the wizarding world clearly knows he's no death eater. So, why stay here?

As she opened the door to her office, she could see Alroze was with Mart, her boyfriend. _Am I missing something here?_

"Hermione! What took you so long?"

"I went out for lunch, Alroze. I didn't take that long."

"No, I meant what took you so long to get inside your office?"

She can see a diamond ring on Alroze's ring finger. _Did Mart just propose to her?_

"Uh.. huh? What do you mean?"

"You see, Hermione. We've been sitting here for about 10 minutes. We saw you talk to Dennisse there and we figured any minute now, you'd be here. But we didn't think it would take you 5 bloody minutes to get here!"

Hermione looked at Mart, confused. What did she mean by that?

"Yup, 'Mione. She's right. Are you okay?"

_Am I okay?_ Reminiscing the past might drained all her energy for the afternoon. She shook her head and tried to forget about what happened awhile ago at lunch, and the fact that she saw Draco again.

"Uh.. nothing, anyway, why are you two here? Am I missing something?"

Alroze and Mart looked at each other, smiling, as she spoke. She couldn't figure out why they were here, why their hands are intertwined (well, except for the fact that they're together), and that diamond ring on her... wait... Could it be?

"Don't tell me, you two are getting married, are you?"

"Yes! We are. And Hermione, I want you to be my maid of honor."

She couldn't believe it. Though she was happy for them. Her best friend is getting married! She nodded to Alroze's request as she thought of all the things that happened today.

_I was almost late for work, Smith telling me I have to interview someone tomorrow for a job interview, Alroze and Mart getting married and I being the maid of honor, and bumping into Draco in McDonald's?! Will there be any more surprises?_

The moment Alroze and Mart left, she sat herself on her chair and buried her face on her hands. She needs, right now, is some peace of mind. When she saw Draco that afternoon, she couldn't let herself think of anything else _but_ him! _Does he still love me?_

-----------------------------------------------------------

After 15 awkward minutes eating at McDo, Draco noticed Hermione standing up and getting ready to go.

"Uhm, its been .. nice .. seeing you again.."

"Uh, yeah.."

"Right, I better get going now. Goodbye Draco."

"'Bye Hermione.."

He watched her walk away from him and towards the door. He couldn't understand why he was feeling that way the moment he saw her again. _I can't believe it, she's just here! I should've known._ No one knew his reason why he chose living like a muggle than be an auror. Even his best friend, Zabini, didn't know. Except for one, Harry Potter.

[Flashback

_It's been a 5 months after the war, Draco looked for Hermione, but it seems he couldn't find her. He tried going to the Burrow, in Hogwarts, he tried asking her friends about her whereabouts, but didn't get anything. He tried almost everything, except asking Harry._

_Though he's been fighting against the dark, nothing changed. He still felt rather uneasy going up to Grimmauld Place. Somehow, _she _made it a whole lot easier. _I wish Herm -- she's here right now.

_He still can't forget about her. After 5 months, she still managed to occupy his mind. He knocked on the door, and without minutes, he saw Harry rather tired._

_"Potter"_

"Malfoy, come inside. It's bloody freezing out here."

_He followed Harry inside and sat on the couch. Harry, on the other hand, sat opposite him._

_"So, what brings you here?"_

_"Well Potter, we fought together against the dark, but it still doesn't mean we're friends. But you and I both know I feel something for Hermione. And we both know that you're the only one who knows where she is."_

_"Yes, well that's right. Seems to me you know that she's still alive."_

_"Well, I know better than anyone."_

_He tried to remain calm, but the thought Hermione NOT being here keeps on bugging the hell out of him._

_"So, are you going to tell me or not?!"_

_"I guess you have the right to know."_

"Right to know what?"

_"See Malfoy, she doesn't want me to tell ANYONE where the heck she is right now.." Harry can see Draco's impatience showing._

"But we both know, though we aren't enemies and we aren't the best of friends either, that my best friend loves you and you feel the same way."

_With the sound of that, Draco's cheek started to blush. Harry didn't seem to notice as he reached for a pen and a parchment and wrote Hermione's address._

_"This is where she's staying. She's not living as a witch anymore Malfoy. She's thought of trying to live as a muggle. After the war, she wanted to go away for awhile."_

_He can't believe this. He knew for a fact that Hermione's a muggle-born, heck, he's been taunting her calling her a mudblood in school. _Stupid!_ He thought, he should've known better._

_"Oh and by the way, here."_

_Harry gave him a letter, it was addressed to him._

_"She wanted me to give this to you when you try to find her."_

_"Thanks Ha-Harry."_

_  
"No problem, Draco."  
_

[End of Flashback

He reached for his pocket and held on to a piece of parchment, Hermione's letter. Ever since Harry gave it to him, he brought it with him wherever he went. _Hermione, do you still love me?_

As he went outside, he walked towards the park. All he needs right now is some peace of mind. Now that he has found her, what should he do next? _I can't just walk up to her and tell her I still love her, that would be insane!_ Thoughts of her lingered in his mind as he held on to her letter. Does she still love him?

_-------------------------------_

AN: Read and review:D


	3. Hermione's Letter

Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter, but I don't. :P

AN: My friend got curious of what Hermione's letter said. So, I'll be posting this up first before the next chapter :)

-------------------------------------------

[Hermione's Letter

_Dear Draco,_

_By this time, I know you've probably been looking for me. Yes, I'm alive. I kept my promise to you, I'm okay. If ever you get this letter, then I'm sure you've kept your promise as well._

_I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you after the war. I'm sorry if I have to go away for awhile. I need to get myself together. Somehow, I kind of don't know myself well. I need to clear my head with the things that has been happening. With the war that has just ended, alot of my friends have died, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, and .. even Ron died. I just can't try to live life normally and think that none of that ever happened._

_I know you're probably wondering where I am as I am writing this letter. I'll be leaving for quite awhile. Right now, I'm on the train headed to Muggle London. I hope you won't think negatively of me. I'm doing this for me, for you, and for us._

_I'll come back for you, I promise, I will. I love you so much that I can't possibly cut you out of my life._

_I have to go, my parents are here already. Owl me the moment you get this letter. I know if you're still alive 'cause I told Harry to owl me if you .. didn't make it. Please, send me an owl right away._

_I love you, Draco. I'll come back. I'm sorry if I have to do this. Trust me, I'll come back._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione_


	4. Thoughts of You

Disclaimer: I wish I own the characters, but I don't.

------------------

Chapter 3

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Seeing Hermione again made him feel all sorts of emotion -- happiness, relief, confusion, and love. Happiness because, again, he saw his love right in front of him, alive and okay; relief because he was sure of himself that nothing bad has happened to her since the war; confusion 'cause up to now, he couldn't understand why she could've just told him that she wants to live as a muggle, even once; and love, well, there's no point on explaining that. He seems to be in love with her as much as he did the first time he _knew_ he had it bad.

He couldn't take his mind off her. She wandered in his mind aimlessly, the way she did when they were still in school. _I wonder if she ever got my letter._ His letter. He wrote her back minutes after Harry gave it to him.

_Hmpf.. 2 am. I still have a job interview in the morning. _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He just thought of her, of the girl he loved and will always love, his Hermione.

--------------------------

After a long day of work, Hermione decided to call it a day. She bought a pint of vanilla ice cream on the way home. Everyone who knows her knows that a pint of vanilla ice cream is her comfort food, whatever it is that needs comforting.

When she reached her apartment, she took off her shoes, took out a spoon, sat on her bed, and ate her ice cream. _Why here? Why now? Does he still love me?_ Those words wandered on her mind as long as she can remember. Heck, she didn't even knew what time it was! 

It was past 11pm when she decided to open up the letter Draco sent her. She kept it with her always, hidden inside her wallet. She took it out, read it, and wept.

She couldn't sleep, Draco was always on her mind since they bumped into each other. Looking at the letter, she felt a tear drop from her eyes. By now, she had memorized all the words he had written there. _When can I see him again? _

_-----------------------------_

AN: I know it's quite short. sorry! Read and review! I won't be posting up the next chapters without any reviews. :D


	5. Draco's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: This is Draco's response to Hermione's. 

---------------------

_Hermione,_

_How are you? Where are you? Are you fine? I'm sorry for flooding you with questions, but you left me worrying about you._

_I'm sorry it took me about 8 months before I owled you. It was stupid of me not to ask Potter about your whereabouts._

_I hope you are doing fine. I'm not mad at you for doing this. I'm just glad you're okay. I miss you, I really do._

_As of this moment, I'm currently in the process of converting all of my galleons to pounds in Diagon Alley. I can't wait to go to London. I don't know how to live like a muggle, let alone be one, so it'll be a challenge. I'll be moving near where you are as soon as possible. Though I'm not sure when exactly. By saying that, yes, I'm moving. Yes, I'll _**be **_coming for you, and no, you don't have to promise me anything. Well, you do, just promise me that you'll wait for me there, okay?_

_I'll comefor you, I promise. I'll be there. I love you._

_Forever,_

_your Draco._


	6. Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: I've been wishing I own HP, but whatever I do, JK Rowling owns it.

----------------------------------

Chapter 4

It was already 2:00 in the morning, and Hermione was still awake, staring at the ceiling after having read Draco's letter for the nth time. _I wish things were the same as before. I miss him. I miss him being mine. I miss Draco._ Those were the only words Hermione could think of that night. Everytime she reads the letter that Draco sent, no matter how long it was when it was sent to her, it always send tears through her eyes. She never lost hope that he's return to her, no, she believed in all the words he wrote. She read the letter countless times already, enough to have her memorize the entire letter. But everytime she reads it, she couldn't contain herself from being emotional.

_Now, he's here. He'd come. But does he still want to be with me?_ She couldn't help but wonder about Draco's actions in the restaurant. _Well, I don't expect him to jump around happily when he saw me._ Deep inside, she was the one who wanted to jump for joy when she saw him. After 3 years of living like a muggle, she never felt as happy as she did the time she was standing face-to-face with Draco.

It was nearly 6 am when she started to get out of her bed. It wasn't because she wanted to go to work early. Merin, she still has 3 hours before she goes to the office! She couldn't sleep. She's been tossing and turning thinking about her encounter with him, his letter, and him. She knew she had to forget him for the meantime if she wanted to go through this day normally. But somehow, she couldn't. She didn't know why, she just couldn't.

She decided to take a bath so early. As she was sitting on the tub, thoughts about Draco came to mind. _No matter what I do, why can't I bloody forget you!_ It was hard for her not having him by her side, but she lived through with it easily. Of course she did, she didn't have to live her life without him seeing him each and every bloody day. No, that was easy, this was not. It has been only a day since she saw him, but somehow, he kept on haunting her mind.

Breakfast was out of her list this day. She needed to take a walk. A long walk in the park. Somehow, like every muggle, a walk in the park calms her. It was a bit chilly now since winter is fast approaching. After getting her jacket and her purse, she went out.

----------------------------

Draco couldn't sleep. _She's here. Merlin, she's here. I can't believe I have found her._ He was feeling a miz of emotions. He was bloody happy that he has found her already! He looked for her for the longest time and now, he has found her. But he's been wrapped in confusion. Not knowing what to do since he saw her. He wanted to hold her, be with her, tell her that he has been thinking about her, but he knew doing if he did that this afternoon, it'll all seem strange, for her at least.

It was about 2 am, but still he couldn't sleep. He was aware of the job interview he had that morning, _Forget about it!_ He thought. All he wanted to do was to have her by him side.

He read her letter once again that day. Though he was aware he read her letter more than he ever read any book. He memorized it word per word by heart. He held onto it at times he wanted to give up, knowing well enough that he couldn't. It felt as if she was right there, by his side, telling him that they'll be together once again. That certain letter gave him hope, and luckily, he didn't give up on that that easily.

He could envision her face, her smile, her eyes. He wanted her. He wanted her now. But he knew well that in time, they'll be in each others arms. _Malfoys don't wait. Malfoys CAN'T wait!_ But he knew, that for her, he had to.

It was about 5:30 am when he got up. He knew it was too early to get up, but tossing and turning from his bed exhausted him that he had to give it up. He made himself breakfast, watched tv, then took a cold shower. He needed to distract himself but he knew he couldn't. 7:00 am came, he decided to take a walk. _A walk in the park wouldn't hurt._

----------------------------------------------

Hermione sat on one of the benches there, looking at the serene lake. Things about the past came to her as if it only happened yesterday. She wanted to get away from it all, have a little piece of mind, but she knew she had to face whatever's ahead of her.

_It's 8:00, I best get off to work._ She got up and went off to work thinking about the job interview she had to go through with. As she turned around in the corner, she didn't notice a guy walking in front of her, headed towards the same bench she sat on. The guy didn't notice her, too. But both of them looked distracted as ever.

As Draco sat on the bench, all he could ever think about was when he'll be able to see her once again. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, since after the war, the only thing (or person) he could ever think about was her. Now that she's here, he wanted the same old feeling back. He wanted to live life with her without doubts, without worries, just a life with her.

He looked at his wristwatch knowing that he had an interview to go to. _9:00, I still have time._ He got up, and left. He tried his best to think about the interview and not her, but somehow, it was impossible.

----------------------------------

Hermione got there earlier than expected. She reached Caesar's Palace 10 minutes before the meeting. She was starving, knowing that she had not eaten breakfast at all. So, she took the opportunity to grab something to eat while waiting for her interviewee.

While waiting for her food, she called Dennisse to tell her to inform her interviewee of what she's wearing so that he/she would recognize her. After minutes, her food came.

Draco, on the other hand, was just walking on the side walk when his cellphone (he owned one) rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, good morning. Is this Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dennisse, Mr. Smith's assistant. I called you to inform you that the person who will be interviewing you is already inside the restaurant."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. By the way, do you know what she's wearing so that I could recognize her? Don't worry, I know she's a girl. Mr. Smith told me that."

"Yes, uhm.. She called me up just minutes ago. She said she was wearing a violet velvet dress."

_Hmm.. She shouldn't be hard to find._"Is that so? Ok, thanks."

The minute he put his phone down, he was already inside the restaurant.Sure enough, he saw a girl wearing a violet velvet dress in the middle of the restaurant. He couldn't see her well because of the newspaper she's reading.

He walked up to her slowly, as if he was gliding on ice.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He said.

"Yes?" Hermione asked without looking up.

"I'm the one asking for the job interview."

As Draco said this, Hermione slowly put the newspaper down to see his face. Neither of them expected that they would be seeing each other once again. Not in this kind of situation.

"Her-- Hermione..."

"Draco..."

They were both wrapped in silence. Neither tried to remove the awkwardness surrounding them, until Hermione spoke.

"Uhm... Take a seat..."

To others, they looked like two lovers meeting each other for the very first time. To them, it felt like it, too.

-------------------

AN: Sorry, my mind's not working well. XD Hope you like this update! Read and review. :D


	7. Face to Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Neither of them expected that they would meet each other that time. But that doesn't mean they didn't _wish_ that they would be seeing each other.

_Awkward._ That's how they thought of their "situation". It was only about a few seconds since Draco arrived and the awkward silence set in, but for them, it felt like they've been sitting opposite each other for a lifetime. _Snap out of it, Hermione! Forget the fact that you're in front of him right now. Just get this interview done and over with!_

"Uhm.. so, why do you want to work in the company?"

"Uh... I guess I needed a.. job... I'm nearly out of money."

She looked surprised. A Malfoy nearly _out of money?_

"Why so surprised, Granger? Never thought you'd live the day I ran out of money?" He said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't go there. Remember _Malfoy,_ you're the one who _needs_a job, and it's up to_me_ whether you get one or not."

She wanted to sound strong. _Maybe he morphed back to the Malfoy I used to hate._ Little did she know, Draco was arguing in his mind on why he reacted like that. _Stupid! You wanted her back in your life, and you do that by annoying her._ It was true, he wanted her back in his life. But seeing someone familiar to him in the wizarding world made him, kind of, remember who he was back in Hogwarts. _That was stupid! Now, she's going to hate me -- AGAIN!_

Hermione wasn't angry, but a little pissed. The last thing she needs is the old Malfoy back. Though Draco showed her his _old self_, it didn't change the fact that he was here, in front of her after the war. She wanted him back in her life, she wanted to hold him. But the thought of that just send shivers down her spine. She couldn't look at his grey-blue eyes, for all she knew, she will probably get lost in his eyes and forget about the reason why she's here in the first place. But just sitting in front of her makes her nervous. She never felt like this before. Her fingers were tapping on the table, her nervousness was now obvious. THe sound of her fingers on the table wsa driving him crazy! For one thing, it was utterly annoying! But a part of him wants to hold her hands on his and calm her. He didn't know if he should, but nevertheless, he did.

She felt something warm on her hand. _Draco's hand._ She was surprised. She looked up at him, waiting for any speech, any sentence, any word to come out of his mouth. Clearly, this was not going to end as to how a real "job interview" would.

Draco knew she was looking at him. But somehow, he couldn't set his eyes on hers. There's something he wants her to know, and he couldn't say that while looking at her. She knows him better than anyone in the world. She knows who the _real_ Draco is, and he knew that the moment he stares at those 2 chocolate brown eyes, she will see the emotions he felt when she wasn't with him.

"I've been looking for you..." Tears went down her cheeks as he started to speak. _No, he doesn't feel that way anymore, does he? No.._

This time, Draco was looking at her eyes intently. Taking in any emotion she had.. or has for him. "After the war, I went back to the Shrieking Shack hoping that you'd be there..." He took his free hand and wiped the tears that was coming down her face. "I was getting nowhere. No one could tell me where you were. No one saw you after the war. But I never thought that you didn't survive... I know you did... Somehow, something in me was telling me you were still alive..."

All those words, she longed to hear them from him. Months after living her life as a muggle, she secretly wished that Draco was trying to look for her, but the longer she stayed there without any contact from him, she lost hope. _But he never did._ Draco never gave up on finding Hermione. 

She tried to speak, but he placed his finger over her mouth, as if trying to ask her to let him continue. "..then, I went over to Potter's. I knew you would entrust him of your whereabouts and right then and there I figured how stupid I was not to think about it earlier!" He banged the table with his hand so hard the people around them drove their focus on them. She cupped his cheek and wiped a single tear. "I wanted to be with you, Hermione... Why didn't you tell me where you went?"

"I.. uh.. I needed to bring myself together. I wrote it on the letter I gave you... I hope you understood every word.." She turned away avoiding to look at his grey eyes. He lifted her chin and made her look his way, he saw tears run down again. "I understand, Hermione. The only thing I couldn't understand was why can't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you..." He looked at her straight in those chocolate brown eyes, he found sincerity among her words. He kissed her in the lips lightly, reassuring her that everything's okay. Silence surrounded the two, until Hermione realized that this should have been an interview.

"Draco, uh.. what do you suppose we tell Smith?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your job interview."

He almost forgot about that. He was too caught up in the moment. His worries, his sentiments, Hermione -- those were the only things important to him right now. 

"Do you want me to work with you?"

"I guess."

"Then just tell your boss I passed your interview." He said that with a smirk on his face. The famous Malfoy smirk that she loves.

After a few hours of catching up, the both of them headed to Hermione's apartment. Their hands were intertwined the moment they got out of the restaurant and all the way to Hermione's apartment. They missed this. They missed being with each other. They missed the feeling of having someone to love.

* * *

The moment they got inside the apartment, they sat beside each other, still holding hands, and looked at each other's eyes..

"I can't believe you're here.. I found you.. You're --- " Hermione knew well how to shut Draco from babbling. Before he could finish what he was supposed to say, Hermione kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I'm here.." She smiled at him knowing that he needed some reassurance that he's not dreaming. He smiled back, and kissed her with passion. Words aren't enough for Draco to express how much he needed her, how much he missed, and how much he loved her. When Draco pulled away, he cupped her cheeks while their foreheads were against each other.

"Tell me you won't ever leave again..."

She smiled and said, "I won't.."

* * *

AN: I know this is crappy. I haven't thought about the chapter yet. I promise th next one will be better. Read and review! :D 


	8. In the Office

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter, JK Rowling is. :)

* * *

Chapter 06

The next day, Hermione woke up with a big smile on her face. Just the day before, she knew that Draco still loves her, that Draco was indeed looking for her all along, and that he was still hers. She took a pillow and hugged it tight, _I love you, Draco._ She whispered thsoe words as thoughts of Draco came floating on her mind.

She got out of her bed and took a nice warm bath. It was a long time since she had felt this good. Ever since she started to live in Muggle London, she tried to keep herself away from other people, she avoided to have such friends like Harry and Ron, she avoided everyone. She's known to be always stuck and trapped in her office buried under her work. But all of that will change now. _I know it will._

She baked banana muffins for breakfast and made herself a cup of coffee. She was about to take a bite out of her muffin when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! Hey Alroze. Come on in."

Alroze sat herself on the couch while Hermione was getting another muffin from the oven and giving it to Alroze. _It's too early for her to 'visit' me. This isn't like her._ She wondered about the reason why Alroze came for a visit. And

What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's my best friend's flat, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So... you have some 'business' you would want to discuss with me, don't you?" Hermione looked puzzled with what Alroze said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"'Mione, you know you told me all about your wizarding world, right?"

Confused, a word that describes her right now. She didn't know where Alroze was going to with that topic. "Uh... yeah, why?"

"And you told me all about the guy named 'Draco'..."

She was surprised. She didn't expect Draco to be mentioned.

"'Mione, I saw you with him yesterday at the restaurant. I was there, eating brunch with Mart. Dennisse told me you'd be there, but when I saw you, you were with Draco. I didn't want to interrupt."

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she was surprised Alroze was there. Now, she's convinced, muggle world or wizarding world, it really is just a small world.

"You found him now, 'Mione. You could be happy! So, tell me, what just happened?"

Hermione was hesitant, but Alroze was persuasive. She told her everything that had happened yesterday and didn't leave out a detail. She was happy. Alroze can see it. For the past years that she's been living as a muggle, this is the only time Alroze had seen Hermione this happy.

* * *

Hermione had a smile plastered on her face even when she arrived in her office. Everyone noticed her sudden happiness. Everyone gave her puzzled looks, some were gossiping about what her happiness was about. But for the first time after the war, she didn't care.

"Hey 'Mione, Smith is looking for you. Head to his office before going to yours, ok?"

"Sure, Den. Did he say what it is about?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe he wants to know how the interview went. So, how was it?"

_The interview._ If she could only tell Dennisse how it _really_ went. If she could only tell her that no interview was conducted because of some .. err.. personal reasons. But she can't. She knows well enough that it will cause her her job.

"The interview.. right. Uh, it went.. it went well. :)"

Dennisse raised an eyebrow as she hear uncertainty with her words, but she shrugged it off.

"Well, I better be going then. Thanks Den!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, inside Mr. Smith's office)

"So, Mr. Malfoy, how did the interview go?"

Draco knew too well no interview was conducted. Once he found out who was going to interview him, his emotions got the best of him and they forgot the main reason why they were there in the first place. "It went well, sir. Ms. Granger seems to be one of your best employees. I had a hard time coping up with the interview, but I think I did well enough."

"Oh, yes she is, by the way. She is one of the CEO's in this company. And when I she approves of you working in my company, the both of you will become co-workers."

It all seemed to fall into place. Is fate bringing them back together again? After the long search, are they going to be together again? Draco could not understand what he feels at the moment. At th sound of Hermione and him being co-workers, it meant only one thing to him: they would be spending more time together. He wanted nothing in the world but that.

James Smith continued to ask Draco some questions when Dennisse called him up.

"Oh, okay Dennisse."

At the sound of that, Draco could see the brown-haired girl walk towards where he is. _Hermione._ On the other hand, Hermione was too busy thinking of the events that just happened ever since she saw Draco again. For her, it's still so surreal, it feels like a dream. If it is a dream, she wouldn't want to wake for she wants to be with Draco again.

When she reached Smith's office, she knocked on the door. "Come in!"

The moment Hermione opened the door, she was surprised to see Draco sitting on the couch. "Ah, Hermione! I believe you have met Mr. Malfoy."

"Uh.. Yes, I already did."

"Dear girl, take a seat."

Hermione sat down beside Draco not knowing what's about to happen. She was nervous, agitated, anxious. She couldn't understand what Smith was saying for she was too busy contemplating on the fact that Draco was sitting right beside her.

"So Hermione,--" With those words, she was brought back to reality only to find out that she's looking at Draco's pair of grey eyes and he was doing the same.

".. tell me. Based on your interview on Mr. Malfoy, would you recommend him to be a part of the company?"

"Erm.. yes, Mr. Smith." _Remember Hermione, just tell him he's met up your expectations or it's going to cost you your job!_

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Malfoy has reached your company's expectations. I highly recommend him to work for your company. I can't see why not."

Smith had a smile on his face knowing he'd be hiring yet _another_ intelligent person in his company, Hermione's been smiling throughout the whole encounter, and Draco.. well let's just say no one could paint his reactions at the moment. He was surprised, but happy as well.

"Good." James Smith spoke as if intending to dismiss the two. "Now Draco, you will start working tomorrow." Draco shot up a smile knowing he'd be spending more of his time with Hermione. "And Hermione, remember I told you I was going to give you a partner?" With those words, Hermione couldn't understand where this was going. Until she realized.. "Mr. Malfoy here is your new partner."

_Draco?! My new partner?!_

"You'll be working with him starting tomorrow. For now, you have the day off. Of course, you have to take Mr. Malfoy on a tour in our building. You don't have a problem with that, do you Hermione?"

"Uhm... " Trying to find certain words to say, but she shook her head in defeat. "No, sir. I'm fine with it."

Hermione and Draco walked out of the office looking dazed. They were just going to figure out how to work on their _postponed relationship_. Now, they have to deal with themselves as co-workers, too!

* * *

Read and Review! I'm having a little writer's block. I'm sorry for the super late update!


	9. A Little Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. :)

* * *

Chapter 07

"..so, that's it. Oh, and by the way..." _For those who have forgotten, Smith just made Draco my partner. It isn't at all that bad, but I haven't even got used to the fact that he's here!! _"..Mr. Malfoy, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Oh, sure." Draco looked at her wanting to know why Smith wanted to talk to him. She just shrugged.

Smith left their office (yes, THEIR office - Draco and Hermione's office - from now on) with Draco. Hermione was still shocked with his decision._ I can't believe it. How could he let Draco be my partner?! He doesn't even know what a CEO does... Heck, he doesn't even know what a CEO is!!_

Suddenly, Hermione heard her cellphone ring. Her brother's photo flashed before her. _Oh, great! What does Alex want NOW?!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mione. Got a minute?"

"Ugh.. Sure."

"Great! Meet me at the coffee shop right across the street. Thanks!"

Alex, her brother, works in the same company as her. Most companies wouldn't employ two people if they were relatives. This is a different story. James Smith is Hermione and Alex's uncle. Well, technically, he is. Their grandparents adopted him, making him their mother's foster brother. He took them in because they own the company.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

_What does this guy want from me?_ Draco looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. She just gave him an "i-don't-know" look and shrugged. _Damn you, Granger!_ Feeling defeated, he followed Smith to his office.

On their way, he was shot with flirtatious glances from _every_ female worker in the building. If he was still the same old git that he was way back in Hogwarts, he would have devised a way on how to shag every one of those girls in a month. But he changed. _Hermione._ The only girl he could think of every single day ever since they've professed their love for one another. ut before he could even turn his head away from the girls, they reached Smith's office. After entering, he sat down on the couch just across Smith's table.

"So, congratulations for getting the job."

"Err. Thanks, I suppose."

"We've been looking for someone suitable for the job for month's now, didn't you know?"

"Uh, no. I haven't heard of this company since last week." Smith shot him strange glances with the words he used.

"Really? This is the most successful company in England, how could you have not known?"

_Think Draco, think!! _"I've been living in the States for about a while now. I just came home just last week. I was searching for a lost friend until I saw your ad." Liar -- one thing he was known for. He wasn't "crowned" as the Slytherin Prince for nothing.

"I see. And obviously, you've gotten along with my niece."

"Niece?! Who's your niece?"

"Hermione. Every one of her interviewee never tolerated her. They said she was too strict, too uptight. That's why I let her do the job." _Hmm.. still the insufferable prat, I see._ Draco can imagine Hermione doing interviews to random people, only getting them give up wanting the job. He grinned at the thought.

Smith noticed this, and he didn't want to leave this hanging. "With that grin on your face, I assume you've known her?"

"Uhh, yes. She's an old schoolmate."

Smith raised an eyebrow with Draco's statement. _So, is he the guy Hermione has been telling me?_

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Alex was already inside the coffee shop when Hermione arrived. She noticed Dennisse was by his side. Well, of course, ever since the two got together, they were inseparable! Except of course, when there's work to be done. Everyone in the office knows about their relationship. What they didn't know was Alex and Dennisse are already married. They are trying to be discreet with their "status". Only Hermione knows about their secret marriage.

"So, what's the fuss all about?" Hermione shot glances at Alex and Dennisse back and forth.

She sat down right across them and she can see they were kind of hesitant about something.

"Den, is there something you want to tell me?"

Alex smiled at Dennisse and whispered, _"Go on, tell her."_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I.. no, Alex and I are..."

"..are what?"

Alex and Dennisse were looking at each other and they said in unison, "We're having a baby!"

* * *

Read and review! :D


End file.
